lost not broken
by phanomstorm
Summary: long before the rise of kerrigan before the overminds first attack before aiur. the overmind found something .something that could save the galaxy or destroy it
1. Chapter 1

**rewrite**

* * *

 _overview 21 year in the future_

* * *

in space there are many systems many galaxies stars planets

in one such system is the koperal sector

a system In which war has raged between the four factions

the ZERG a hive mind race that seeks to consume the galaxy

the PROTOSS an ancient race that seek to maintain balance

the UED a government army sent to the koprulu sector to take it from the other opposing factions

and the SONS OF KORHAL a terrorist group that wants to claim the koprulu sector for the people of the sector

all of these factions are strong

all these factions manipulated

all but one single mind knows what is to come

the the overmind

* * *

 _char 21 years ago_

* * *

char

a fire planet

home of a race known only as the zerg

there master the overmind forming strain after strain spinning and weaving

perfecting each as he want along

among the many he had created was his most prized possession

for many years ago in his child hood(or what could be called a child hood of a giant eye )it had stared to the stars wondering and waiting

wanting to explore for it was an unmovable force its swarm having already spread across the planet were growing in size

but that was not enough the overmind wanted something new something intelagent something that could think for its self

and it had found what it was looking for

on a far off world of green at blue

it was a world of many creatures much life

but the most existing thing for the overmind was not the animals but

the creatures know as humans

they could think they could act on there own accord and best of all(for the overmind of course) some had psionic potential. the overmind had never meat such creatures but for all this good there was flaws

the species not as a hole but in a few were greedy corrupt and some even warmongers. and with these few there world was plunged into chaos. city's had been distroyed. continents in rebellion. the entire world was in chaos no land was safe from it. no land not full of it. no land not willing to march on its fellow country and take it for there own. amongst all the chaos there was only one of the many psychic,s could the overmind retrieve. his name Michael L hellhound

his family having been killed in an accident whitch had forced the young boy to live with his aunt and uncle coincidentally forcing him away from his friends

unfortunately there was more

both his aunt and his uncle were drug dealer criminals and drug,es them selves

his aunt who was the main source of the small operation maid most of the money through dubbel crossing and murder

his uncle on the other hand was a constantly causing trouble drawing attention to himself only for him to get caught. but also with him taking the spotlight it keept whatever form of police they had away from Michael aunt

as for Michael him was a decent kid. rather than taking after his grandparents he started learning from his teachers and friends. unfortunately that all changed when his grand parents decided to take away his school funding and instead attempted to get him addicted to pot so they could have him as a backup .that however back fired .when Michael learned where there lab was he reported it to the police and in return got to stay a week in the police station. but unfortunately the city they were in didn't have a adoption center so he was sent back after a week and got a cracked rib and broken leg. he was now thirteen years of age and was attempting to leave his godforsaken uncle and aunt. he was going to make a run for it but his grandparents had other plans

they had implanted him with a dog tracer so they knew where he was all the time

the overmind when learning all this became some what infuriated .how could such beings do this to one another? how could one treat another like dog. wasting no time it created a new evelotion for its overlords . the ability the carry zerg units he wasn't going to destroy the world...yet. but he was going to slaughter the aunt and uncle. also well it was working it thought about how this was going to affect the child he needed to learn but also he needed to make sure he didn't flip when the zerglings come running to his doors. he paused for a moment

what was it going to do

only one solution presented its self

* * *

 _michael_

* * *

michael had just gotten done with another argument with his uncel about the police . he should know by now that nothings going to stop me from reporting him . he said to him self his fists curling he hated a lot of things but most of all he hated his grandparents . he walked into his room and fell on his bed. he turned around and looked to the ceiling with a frown and started thinking

thinking of what started it all.

he remembered that fate full day.

when his parents and him were driving down the freeway

when the oil tankard fell off and onto there car.

when he miraculously survived the crash but...

his mother and father had been crushed thin with there car

they couldn't tell copse from car

Michael started crying

he just stopped thinking for a moment not wanting to go any further

 _you have felt pain._

Michael looked up but no one was there. who is it . he said blankly

 _misery_

hello anyone. Michael said looking around

 _what would you say_

the voice paused

 _if i could make it go away_

Michael starred off outside into the nothingness . a small trikel of sweat want down his head.i...i...

 _calm child_. the voice said again in a smoothing tone

michael took a few deep breaths and the asked. _who are you where are you and how are you talking to me in my head_

 _you will see soon._ it paused again. _but your answer it is_ _important if you want to change your fate_. the voice said

Michael thought for a moment. he was afraid genuinely afraid but he keep as calm as possible. the minutes felt like hours the hours felt like days. this was his chance. he could trust the voice or he could stay in the hellhole he called home. Michael,s eyes hardened this was is one chance to see his Friends again. _i would take that chance._

Michael could almost feel who ever or what ever what was talking to him smile. _good now it is my turn to answer_. images reached across space into Michael,s zerg the overmind char everything .Michael nearly shit himself. _you will be one of us_. the overmind said. _but the fate i have in mind for you shale be much different from my own ._ the overmind paused again. _i have found a world you can learn. a world you as a small seedling can grow. you shale go and train there you shale become the leader the swarm needs you to be._ Michael was slightly existed . _now_ _how am i going to get away for my crazy uncle._ Michael asked already knowing the answer . _like this_

* * *

 _outside_

* * *

on Que three overlords descended from they sky and landed outside Michael,s window . they dropped zerglings that ran from around the two sides and entering the building in force. the door quickly fell and so did the unsuspecting couple . tackling the two drunks the zerglings quickly tor them apart but not before Michael heard there scream's. he closed his and started to smile a smile he hadn't had in years. _when do we start._

* * *

 **hi yeah i decided to change this chapter a littel...well a lot**

 **but anyways im going to go through this story to make sure it matches with the this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter in existed for this series**

 **hoping your all having a good day or night**

 **but anyways enjoy and flip a tank today**

* * *

 _char_ _overmind pov_

* * *

it had bean at least an hour since Michael had pacted what he needed and left his home but the overmind knew he still wasn't ready for what it was going to ask of him and if the overmind was honest it didn't like what it was going to it did know michael has to be mentally prepared for anything that might come his way.

* * *

 _orbiting char_ _michael pov_

* * *

michael looked down to char the planet a massive volcano planet

one word that came to his mind was something that would be weird to others

beautiful

the fire the rage it was something he liked it was changing all the time a never ending shape of energy that refused to stale except in certain spots. he shifted as he looked out of the sac on the side of the overlord

 _i wonder how hot it is down there_. Michael thought to him self

 _to hot for you to land_

michael looked around in the overlord . the voice didn't sound like the overmind. _who are you?_ Michael asked as he became a littel frantic. _ill give you a hint_ _im carrying you._ michael paused. _YOUR THE BALLOON?_ Michael psionically yelled. the overlord shook a bit making Michael fall backwards on his head . ** _one i am not a balloon im an overlord and two do you want me to drop you._** Michael was a little worried but then curiosity filled his mind. _you can talk?_ michael said a little shaky. _yes i can_.the overlord responded as it flew to a giant blimp like creature. _what is that?_ Michael asked. _that is a leviathan it is the first of its kind and you command ship._ the oveminds voice broke through the overlord approached the leviathan the massive creature opened its mouth .Michaels eyes widened at the sight. _don't be afraid its mouth if how all entire._ the overmind said trying to comfort the scared Michael . as the overlord landed it dropped Michael and his stuff being a large rifle. it was an girt from his father. bolt action it could load rather large shells and fire them even farther.a box filled with food(it would take time for Michael to adapt to creep) and his family locket . it was given to him by his mother and father for his last birthday with them .they said it would keep him safe . inside it was a blue gem. unknown to him it was humming with energy. _so where do i sleep at?_ Michael asked. his flight to the leviathan had made him very tiered and he was starting to get drowsy. _for now in the evolution chamber it will be a little noise but it s much quieter than the the larva chamber._ Michael didn't even want to know what the larva chamber was. as he began his walk he noticed many creatures that he didn't recognize but could name. zergling drone hidyralisk roach . these were just a few of what were there

when Michael got to the evolution chamber he heard something screaming and then die. _you'll have to excuse my accomplish he cant help but ...do his thing as you terrines would say._ when Michael go to the center of the chamber a snake like thing went up to test subject? it said eagerly . _no a new ally Michael meet abathur one of my greatest creations ._ abathur bowed . _he uses essence to make better and more efficient zerg forces though he cant do it as quickly as though he still makes great creations_. Michael just starred at abathur .it was strange. what are the bubbles on your back. Micheal asked. bubbles are essence not in current use storing for later. abathur you turn me into something like that in my sleep .Michael asked suspiciously . ** _Michael._** the overmind yelled. not unless given permission by overmind or michael . abathur said rubbing its hands. Michael put his hand up to his face for a bit thinking as he closed his eyes. and then opening his eyes he smiled . ok maybe another time but for now. Michael jumped on one of the squishy parts of the chamber. im going to sleep.michael began to close his eyes but befor he could the overmind had to ask him something. _Michael._ the overmind began. _i have something to ask of you_. and what is that .Michael asked. _do you...care for anyone on you home world._ the overmind said . michael's eyes opened unsure of how to answer. _for my friends yes but anyone else no ._ michael said in a calm ton. _i don't care for any others the rest of my family didn't want me the only ones who accepted me were my friends ._ michal finished a little bit of confidence in his voice. _you know why i asked right._ the overmind said a hint of sadness in his voice . _... you want to take control of my home._ michael said in a plain ton . _im fine with it just don't hurt my friends._ as he said these word he could feel a single tear running down his face. not fr the world not for the people but for his friends.

the only ones who ever cared for him

* * *

 **and that is where we leave off**

 **well meet Michael's friends next chapter and start training**

 **its ten fifty-two hear so GN and all to all you have a good day night or morning**

 **flip a tank today**


	3. chapter 3

**ok** **this chap rewritten**

* * *

 _michael pov_

* * *

Michael woke with a jump sweat falling from his forehead

he had a dream last night

in his dream he could see the swarm destroying the city...and more

soldiers and civilians taking up arms . men and women building barricades. the swarm building hives. zerglings spawning from eggs. both forces clashing. men and women running and then

darkness

...its done. Michael said a smile crossing his face

bad dream? a voice said

Michael looked up to abathur.

no. Michael replied rubbing a bit of sweat off his head. there was a short pause between. abathur was it? Michael asked. abathur nodded his its head. im guessing that wasn't a dream. Michael said. abathur thought for a moment turning in a circle a few times compensating something. eat first i will inform you latter. abathur said wandering off. Michael frond . it was such a simple question that he knew abathur could answer. though he was hungry .his stomach rumbled as he walked over to the cardboard box with his food. he counted and named the continence as he pulled it out . one box of noodles,two jugs of apple juice,a can of sardens, one jar of pickles and a pound of peanut butter. Michael looked at what he had and sighed. _i really should have thought about this_. Michael thought. though it wasn't his fault his uncle and aunt were drug users.

as he took his first swig of the juice a thought came to mind.

what would his friends think.

sure he didn't care about most of the people back home but his friends feelings still mattered to him.

he thought about Jerry.

he was an old vet . he had served in the the militant his whole life. he was strong and kind but had a bad habit of making bad impressions. Michael wasn't sure how long he had left or if he was still alive. when they last talked it was at his parent,s funeral. _don't let them push you around aye kid. yes uncle_ _Jerry_. was the last piece of advice he had given Michael . Jerry knew Michael,s uncle and had tried to have the court have Michael live with him instead of his abusive uncle but the court had already discussed the matter and had settled on there dissension. not to mention the comments some of the judges said well giving there opinion. that day when Michael left the court room he knew how sad and angry Jerry was. it was also the first time Michael had unknowingly read a mind .Jerry was crying and hurting more than Michael knew. it had just happened that Jerry,s wife Martha had died that same day. Michael had wanted to go and comfort his friend but his uncle had pushed him out of the court room.

tears began to fall down his face Michael had been ten years old

Jerry was ninety-seven

it had been two years since they talked last

Jerry was likely dead but Michael still prayed even though he didn't believe in any such god but still he prayed to any that might be there

after he was done with the juice he opened the sardens

as he started to bite down on them he thought about his other friend malri(mal-ri)

she was his first friend. he had met malri when he had ran had long into a wall well running from the grownups that were on the play ground. he had just bit the school bully whom had called for the adults when Michael looked back up malri was staring down at him. they were both just six years old. just a young blue girl in a dress and white hired boy in a red sweat shirt and jeans. malri helped him up . come on lets go. she said. Michael didn't know what to think but he followed her. something in his mind told him to trust her. as they ran along the play ground dogging and weaving the grownups the two began to laughing. eventually the grow ups resorted to nets to catch up to them. sure they got in school suspension for two weeks but they were the best weeks he had ever had. and on to of that he had finally made a friend. unfortunately there time was cut short .

his parents were forced to move Du to them not having enough money to pay the rent to there house

he remembered there last day together.

* * *

 _nine years ago_ _Michael_

* * *

Michael was sitting in the suspension room with malri

there teacher was showing them how to do math. malri was a natural but Michael was having trouble

Michael whats three pulse five. the teacher asked. **NINE.** Michael screamed at the top of his lungs. malri giggled and the teacher facepalmed. no Michael its eight. the teacher said looking at the clock. though i guess well have to work on this more another time

 _brrrrrrrrrrring!_

as the bell rang Michael and malri began to pack up there thing the teacher approached Michael with something. hay Michael. the teacher said. Michael stopped packing and looked up at the teacher. have this. the teacher said handing him a box. what is it?. Michael said as he took the box. a gift . the teacher said going back to his desk. i,ll see you tomorrow malri, and Michael. the teacher walked over to him and put his hand on Michael,s shoulder. good luck

* * *

 _outside the building_

* * *

as Michael an malri walked together put of the school grounds they both looked up . it was a beautiful sunny day . the pines around them were whispering. and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

and Michael hated it.

CURSE YOU WEATHER. Michael screamed at the top of his lungs

(giggel)maybe you should do something about it. malri said trying to cover her smile. michael tried to smile but he remembered that today would be the last time he would see her. malri noticed and stopped him.

what is it Michael?. she asked looking into his eyes

Michel couldn't get him self to look back at her

malri...i,m. malri put her finger up to his face.

 _shhhh_. she said s she pulled him into a ok

* * *

the rest of that day they had been together. whether it be at home or other wise they both were together. until later that day when they had to say there final good byes

Michael still had the present his teacher gave to also wrote letters to malri

Jerry had written to him as well. Michael unfortunately could not his uncle had fully control of the mailsystem .why you might ask he worked there

as Michael finished his sardeens. he thought about how they would react to...well all **this**

the zerg the overmind the creepyslug abathur. and once they learned that michael wanted there world to be invaded.

would they still be his friends or what

as he debated this another thought hit him(the force of this thought made him hit the ground)

did the overmind even spare his friends

he **needed** to know

* * *

 **finally done re arranging this one next ch 4**


	4. Chapter 4

_the next day_

 _char : orbiting_ _leviathan_ : _Michael pov_

* * *

Michael had just awoken in the evaluation chamber when abathur came back. Michael didn't notice at first but he was carrying something. he didn't even know it was there till it started screaming

LET ME GO. the the thing screamed. shaking as it tried to escape abathur,s grasp.

Michael looked up to see what abathur was carrying.

it was a girl no older than thirteen(same as him) she was dressed in blue jeans and a red sweat shirt(or at least that's what Michael saw)

before he cold ask abathur who it was and why the fu#$ he/it was carrying her.

abathur literally threw her at him.

her back colliding with is face.

Michael . Michael drowsily yelled at abathur

as Michael pushed the girl off of him and got back up he looked at the girl again. he notice she was bound by some meaty substance.(carapace)

upon further inspection he noticed it was the same as what was currently on the ground

and on the walls

and the ceiling

and the entire god dame ship

he was going to ask about that later but for now he had the girl to tend to.

she was lying still head facing to ground. it was faint but Michael heard the sound of crying.

Michael walked over to the blond and began to untangle the carapace. hay you OK. Michael asked. the girl stopped making noise and slowly turned around

they were eye to eye now. she started crying again but she wasn't as panicked but instead she was crying with...joy?

Michael...is that you?.the blond asked as she got the carapace off.

to say the least Michael was a little drawn back .he moved back a bit to give her he slowly started to stand up

after she got up she tackled him to she ground. SHIT . Michael yelled as the fell back to the ground .ummm...hi. Michael said. he wasn't sure who this was or how they knew him but he didn't want her to flip out. as the both lay there Michael started thinking about who it was. believe it or not he had meet a LOT of other shiny haired girls, it fascinated him he didn't try to make friends with them. but they sure as hell did. its not that he resented them its just he didn't want to have another friendship with well anyone. he didn't want any more Friends malri and Jerry were enough.

malri and jerry

Michael finally wrapped his head around who was in his arms. **Malri**. Michael half shouted half cried. Michael hugged her back

h...hi . malri chocked out as tears continued to the two had stopped crying and got back up malri started to ask questions. questions Michael didn't know how to answer

unfortunately he wouldn't get the chance to tell her not yet. abathur slithered into the room again this time fallowed by two large creatures and an old man in a wheel chair who was currently punching and being pushed by a hydralisk

TAKE THAT YOU DAME SNAKE . the old man yelled as the hydra hissed and slithered off

Michael starred the old man turned two made eye contact. there was no doubt in Michael mind

it was Jerry

there were no shouts of Michael or Jerry just a pause.

and then

he smiled. Jerry smiled as he saw malri and Michael. Michael could see tears forming in Jerry,s eyes

malri looked up at Michael and then to where he was staring. JERRY. malri screamed as she literal flew across the room.

as she did so abathur slithered next to Michael. the overmind wishes to speak with you. abathur said in a blank tone. Michael looked up at abuthur with a confused face. he could have talked any time. Michael said looking at abathur. personally. abathur said. getting closer to Michael. its time .he/it whispered

Michael looked abathur in the eyes and then looked at malri and Jerry whom were looking back at him .Michael looked back at abathur. what if i don't want to ? Michael asked. then you and everyone one this leviathan will die. abathur said blankly. Michael was taken back. he knew he didn't have a choice now but he wanted to try. abathur looked into Michael,s eyes and whispered. more peoples lives depend on you than you know. and with that abathur grabbed Michael,s head with all of its hands and dragged him away.

* * *

 **me-finally got this done**

 **Michael** **\- it,s about dame time man our one. lets count ONE follower has bean waiting**

 **me- it could be worse**

 **Michael** **-how? how could it get any worse**

 **me - we could have no followers**

 **Michael** **\- touche**

 **Jerry** **\- well at any rate well get the next chapter out before or by Christmas or the day after(looks at me)IF you remember**

 **overmind- happy Halloween**

 **me- (yells out window) FUKE RELIGIOUS DISPUTES WERE ALL HUMAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**me-finally hear**

 **Michael** **-it,s about time**

 **malri- indeed**

 **me- well hope everyone is having a good day. lets get to work**

* * *

 _char exactly one minutes from overmind,s lactation Michael pov_

* * *

one the surface abathur and Michael were half way to the overmind when abathur stopped. the giant slug looked over its shoulders. Michael had stopped talking right after they had planet fall. hay you alive? abathur asked...

no response. abathur sighed . well shit killed **another**. one abathur said slapped himself in the face. except when its hand hit it,s head it noticed something

it was wet. abathur,s instant reaction was to throw Michael over it,s head and at the nearest zerg

which just so happened to be a hydralisk.

as Michael hit the hydra something happened that abathur didn't expects

the ultra standing over it swung it,s giant tusk sending Michael flying.

as Michael flew through the air abathur could hear him shout. fuck **YOU ABATHUR.**

abathur face palmed and silently waited for Michael to return

* * *

 _after about an hour(as the crow fly,s)_

* * *

when Michael finally landed again he was pissed. as he got up and out of the crater he had created he shot up to abathur,s face

 **if you ever do that again i will cut your dick off.** Michael said as he looked into abathur,s essence

wait...essence. Michael jumped back as he just came to a realization

he had just been tossed like a guinea pig around char and was still standing

and everything Michael saw looked like a bunch of red string

a- am i tripping balls? Michael ask looking back at abathur. abathur merely squinted. define tripping balls ? Michael was unsure how to explain it. everything is so...stringy. abathur let out a strangely joyful giggle. which caused Michael to take a step back and question his sanity. but abathur stopped. never mind that now TO THE OVERMIND. abathur said enthusiastically. Michael got a funny felling in his chest. gagged and almost threw up. _pitch fukeing perfect_ _timing._ he thought as he attempted to walk

* * *

 _the overmind,s hive_

* * *

as Michael limped into the hive. he noticed the hyper abathur and giant eye were talking abut something. unfortunately he couldn't understand a dame word they were saying

as he tried to walk straight he fell on the ground. making an echo sound

abathur and the eye stopped talking and looked over at Michael

as Michael tried to get up again a giant tentacle reached out to him. _hear_.a soothing voice said echoing through his mind.

Michael looked up at the eye and the cautiously to the tendril.

he carefully grabbed onto it

with a loud wosh the eye raised its tendril up. Michael almost fell off in the process but managed to stay on.

 _it is good to meet you in person_. the eye said. Michael looked up at it unsure of what to say or what to do. _do not be afraid_ .the eye said was terrified. but strangely calmed by the eye,s voice. unsure of where to go the eye started to go over what Michael already knew. _i am the overmind leader of the zerg swarm creator of all you see around you .strategist. creator and leader and you._ the overmind said pointing a tendril to Michael _. are going to replace me._

there was a deathly

and the

wat?

michael and the overmind looked at abathur. abathur started to babble

wha-bu- wh- ho- WHY. abathur yelled. his head violently started to shake

michael looked u at the overmind. you didn't tell him did you? and also fuke the whhhhhaaaaaaaat?.Michael said tilting his head

the overmind looked at both of them with what could only be assumed to be a small smile. _not yet._ the overmind said it,s smile changing to a frown. _and not in my lifetime. b_ oth michael and abathur looked at the overmind shocked and confuse. what do you mean. Michael asked.

the overmind looked down at the two of them. _in good time my friend,s in good time ._ before Michael or abathur could question the overmind more the two of them were wrapped in in cocoons

try as the might nether could get out as the cocoons filled with fluid

as Michael started to black out he herd the overmind,s voice

 _be safe my child...be safe_

* * *

 **me- it,s finally heir**

 **Michael-it,s about dame time. ive been saving this for awhile (points at whoever is reading) what dose malfoy say when hermione is trying to sleep**

 **malri-please no**

 **Michael-can i''slytherin''**

 **me-(explodes)**

 **Jerry- god dammit Michael**


	6. Chapter 6

_on bored the leviathan : pov malri_

* * *

it had been hours since Michael and the slug abathur had left. leaving malri and Jerry to catch up on recent events and talk about Michael

Jerry was looking into Michael,s supplies and malri was wandering where she asked him about Michael .

what do you think. she said looking down at some of the zerg eggs. Jerry looked at her. about what? he asked

about Michael. she said running her hand over one of the eggs . _gooey_. she thought shaking her hand and standing up. Jerry scoffed. what is there to think. he said picking up the knife in Michael's box. the kid betrayed us all. he quickly examined the knife and the looked back at malri. if i had the mind i,d say he asked for this.

malri was a little taken back by Jerry. she did have to admit that meting him here was strange. especially since she hadn't seen nor heard from him for years. malri looked away from Jerry going back to touching the egg,s . Jerry continued to dig into the box of stuff until he found a small box

it had red and black stripes and a tag with Michael,s name on it. what,s this? Jerry asked showing the box to malri. malri turned to him.

where did you find that?.she said running over to jerry

the box. Jerry said handing it to her.

malri's hand hovered over the bow on top. in the back of her mid she wanted to open it but she was unsure. she slowly walked over to one of the nearby walls and slowly shook it.

* _thump*thump*thump*_

there was something inside

something small

she started to slowly peel the wrapping away

unfortunately she wouldn't get to finish

as she attempted she heard Jerry OUT

malri looked up to see a giant blade fly over her head and into the wall behind her. the giant beast that was in to corner earlier had ran at her.

and it was still getting close

as the giant beast enormous mouth got closer and closer malri couldn't do anything. he body had frozen with shock

then suddenly everything stopped

silence filled the air in between her and the beast

one word filled the empty void

 _ **sleep**_

malri and Jerry both hit the ground as did everything else in the room

everything except for one

the creature had six jagged legs a human like torso with two extra arms on its back meant for ripping chunks of flesh out of its prey and a green tub on its back that larva egg,s and several dozen spikes poking out of its head

this creature was known a queen

or as it reefed to its self as rashagi the watcher

rashagi walked over to the two sleeping humans and heaved them on its back.

then slowly it began its walk to the leviathans central control room or the brain for short

as the queen began its long walk it psychically ordered the creep in that room to form two half pod for its arrival

* * *

 **char surface**

* * *

the overmind was busy at work twisting and copying strains into Michael's body. it had let abathur out of its pod to help but also left the genetic material from the pod for latter

 _hold this one_. the overmind said handing small soft strain to abathur . _master_. abathur began. _were you being truthful when you said you were going to give control of the swarm to this...this human_. abathur said pointing at the boy almost drooping the strain. _CAREFUL_ . the overmind yelled. its voice echoing out. as its voice past the overmind looked to see several of the zerg species quivering

most were still in the experimental stage

the overmind mused

 _experimental?hmmmmm_. the overmind reached out to one of them

i was a humanoid one its hands were huge blobs that were dripping down white mater its so called hand draping down tot the floor yet at other times its hands would return to normal

there were any more experiment but this one was in a way... special.

this creature was meant to be a fabricator anything the overmind could think up.

Though the overmind did pity the creature it had more things at stake than its puny life

the overmind picked it up

and crushed it

as its guts came poring out the overmind hovered it over Michael's pod.

To answer your question abathur. The overmind began. I don't trust him to be the one but that dose,nt mean I won't overland said smoothing the now bloody corpse of the fabricator. But my overland stopped smoothing the corpse and looked at abathur. He won't. Was all the overmind said be for picking up the pod. I now master but What If. Abarhur began but was stopped by the overmind. He wont. The overland said again angeling the pod. But how do you know? Abarhur said questioningly. The overland pulled back. Becuse .the overland said pulling back a little more .

And then with all its light screamedscreamed. HE HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO. And with that the overland through the pod into deep space.

Abarhur looked there not sure whether to be shocked or just down right confused

And believe me Abarhur. The overmind began. Bordoms a bitch.

* * *

 _the laviathan_

* * *

As the pod flew by rashagi looked out following it to where it went into warp

seconds latter another flew past and with its passing rashagi ordered the leviathan to fallow

* * *

 _unknown_

* * *

in a dark crevice of the void a single figure watched its pets pet fly through the warp.

as it watched a small grin turned to a smile

and a small smile turned to a grin

the creature began to laugh

not at the boy no

but a its pet

it thought it had been so cautious in its attempt to hide the brat

but alas its attempt to hid its of so precious experiment failed

and soon it would pay the consequence of attempting to deceive its master

for it was amon

and none could hide from its gaze

* * *

 _middle earth_ _: Bilbo,s pov_

* * *

as Bilbo baggins of the shire looked to the sky he silently smiled

in the sky were many constellations

it was

well beautiful

although being a country folk Bilbo never actually looked into the sky at night often. but now that he was with the dwarve,s and gandalf that had changed significantly and it was ( although he would never admit it) a nice change of pace .

as he looked over one that resembled an oddly shaped donkey he noticed something.

if you were to look closely you could see close to the ear of the donkey a small blip

it wasn't to big but it was still noticeable

as it closed Bilbo swore he saw something leave it.

he thought about watching closer but figured that it was his mind playing tricks on him

as he shifted his position he thought he header something.

but as he looked around he found that nothing was there.

so he let it be.

and silently fell into sleep

* * *

 **whelp that,s it for now. see you next time .**


End file.
